Posibilidades
by cari-chan1
Summary: Mello, Matt y Near discuten sobre cómo será ese famoso detective L al que ninguno conoce.


**N.A. **Este fic se situaría en eso que llaman _Wammy's House time_ :P En realidad comencé a escribirlo mientras dibujaba unas viñetas con una idea muy parecida a ésta (y ya que me hago autopromoción, podéis verlas si queréis, en mi perfil está el link ;)

Espero que sirva de disfrute a alguien, por que yo adoro los fics con estos tres. Agradecería mucho alguna opinión, thanks

* * *

**Posibilidades**

Se había acomodado tanto como le permitía el sofá con sus mullidos cojines, dejando que la luz de la tarde bañara su espalda con un confortable calor. Era un día agradable, perfecto para dejar descansando el cuerpo y no forzar demasiado el cerebro.

- Eh, Mello.

Ante la repentina llamada, el muchacho se desordenó ligeramente su cabello rubio y levantó la vista del libro que sostenía en su regazo, buscando con la mirada a Matt, el cual le hablaba desde algún lugar de la solitaria biblioteca.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó suavemente en respuesta.

- ¿Tú sabes cómo es L?

Mello localizó un mechón pelirrojo asomando tras una mesa, y supuso que su amigo había encontrado de nuevo un buen escondite donde sentarse a jugar con sus videojuegos sin ser visto por los profesores mientras realizaban la ronda.

- Cómo voy a saberlo, nunca le he visto.

- Oh…claro.- Matt guardó silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Mello suspiró, si Matt se interesaba por su lectura era que se encontraba muy, pero que muy aburrido. Probablemente ya hubiera conseguido salvar a la princesa de su último juego unas diez o veinte veces.

- Una historia sobre un tipo que se convierte en cucaracha. Es un poco raro.- hizo una pausa antes de aclarar – Roger me lo recomendó.

Vio como el pelirrojo se levantaba para mirarle por encima de los libros que poblaban la mesa, con una expresión curiosa en sus ojos.

- ¿Crees que L podría ser una cucaracha? – le preguntó.

Mello le devolvió una mueca que se debatía entre la sonrisa y el gesto ofendido.

- Lo dudo. – acabó por responderle.

Matt abandonó su escondite y fue a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar que su amigo, en un viejo pero confortable sillón azul de dos plazas.

- Yo creo que es joven. – apostó el pelirrojo. - ¿Qué edad crees que tendrá?

- Supongo que alrededor de veinte. – dijo Mello, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – Roger dice que solo han pasado unos pocos años desde que L dejó Wammy's House, y considerando que para Roger "unos pocos años" varían entre tres y diez, calculo que L tendrá entre dieciocho y veinticinco años.

- En realidad, con una simple suposición era suficiente. – sonrió Matt, divertido.

El muchacho rubio le respondió con una mirada irritada.

- Pero ¿cómo sabes que para Roger "unos pocos años" son entre tres y diez? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Por que es lo que siempre me dice que me falta para leer ciertos libros. – señaló a lo más alto de la estantería donde una vitrina protegía una hilera de gruesos volúmenes.

- Oh, libros _para adultos_ ¿eh? – rió Matt – A mi también me encantaría leerlos.

- Idiota. – Mello le lanzó el libro a la cabeza, acertando justo en la frente. – Si no puedo leer libros de adultos no podré superar a L.

- ¿Crees que L leía esos libros con nuestra edad? – le dijo mientras se cubría la cara con la mano, intentando evitar otro ataque.

Mello simplemente se quedó mirando hacia la vitrina, como si meditara.

- Es una posibilidad. – acabó por admitir.

- Seguro que L es un_ freak._ – exclamó el pelirrojo.

- No digas estupideces. - le reprendió con el ceño fruncido – L es el mejor detective del mundo y no puede ser un…

- Te apuesto a que llevará gafas redondas y tan gruesas que sus ojos parecerán dos hormigas.- Matt hacía caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo, y tras haber echado mano a un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel, comenzó a garabatear. – Y llevará el pelo peinado hacia atrás, como si le hubiera lamido una vaca.

Mello se inclinó sobre el hombro de Matt para observar más de cerca lo que estaba haciendo.

- También llevará una camisa a cuadros de lo más fea, y un par de tirantes de colores chillones…¡Y está listo! – proclamó el pelirrojo, alzando su obra ante las narices del otro muchacho.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, mientras contemplaba el dibujo que su amigo le mostraba orgulloso.

Probablemente, si Mello no hubiera sido dotado con una inteligencia superior, no habría sido capaz de adivinar lo que aquellos trazos representaban.

- ¿Por qué crees que L parece un cepillo de dientes con ojos grandes? – acabó por preguntar, señalando el dibujo.

- ¿Un cepillo de dientes? ¡No tienes ninguna habilidad para apreciar el arte! - protestó Matt – Es un dibujo perfectamente realista, de hecho, te aseguro que L tiene esta cara.

El muchacho rubio le dedicó una mueca.

- Por eso es que nunca se muestra en público ¿no? – comentó con sorna.

- Probablemente. – respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Dame eso.

Mello le arrebató papel y bolígrafo a su compañero, y comenzó a dibujar.

- L no es un patético _freak_ – dijo, con cierta expresión ofendida. – Ser inteligente no está reñido con ser atractivo o tener carisma.

- ¿En serio crees que L es un tipo guapo que atrae a la gente con su personalidad? – Matt parecía escéptico. – Es imposible ser tan perfecto.

- Yo diría que es improbable, pero no imposible. – Mello dio los últimos trazos, y luego levantó el trozo de papel para que su amigo pudiera verlo – Estoy seguro de que L se parece más a mi dibujo que al tuyo.

El muchacho pelirrojo observó atentamente el papel durante unos segundos.

- Eh, Mello, ¿por qué tu dibujo se parece tan sospechosamente a ti?

- No…¡no se parece a mí! – exclamó el rubio, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

- Ya, claro.- Matt rodó los ojos – Así que L tiene tu cara por casualidad…

- ¡Te he dicho que no soy yo!

- Oh, entonces es que tenéis el mismo gusto en los cortes de pelo.

Mello, irritado, le estampó el dibujo en la cara al pelirrojo.

- Cierra la boca.- le espetó.

Cuando apartó la mano, la nariz de Matt estaba colorada debido al golpe.

- _Uah, Nello, no gabes agcesta una boma…_ - replicó el pelirrojo con la mano sobre la cara. – _Oh, miga, ¿no es Nea?_

Siguiendo la dirección en la que señalaba Matt, Mello divisó rápidamente a aquel muchacho de pelo blanco que caminaba arrastrado los pies, encorvado, como si llevara un gran peso a sus espaldas.

No le dio tiempo a prevenir que el pelirrojo llamara la atención del recién llegado agitando una mano.

- ¡Eh! ¡Near!

Near había entrado en la biblioteca aparentemente buscando algo que se encontraba por encima de su cabeza, pero detuvo su búsqueda al percibir el gesto de Matt, y se acercó hasta ellos con paso calmo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue el cortante saludo de Mello.

- Buscaba un libro, obviamente. – respondió Near, para molestia del rubio, que se tomó el comentario como una ofensa a su inteligencia.

- ¿Qué libro? – interrumpió Matt, intentando evitar que Mello comenzara un ataque verbal contra Near.

- La Metamorfosis. – respondió. – Roger me recomendó que lo leyera.

En ese momento, un libro encuadernado en verde y de pequeñas dimensiones voló hacia el muchacho de pelo blanquecino, que lo recogió con torpeza cuando se estrelló contra su cabeza.

- Llévatelo.- dijo Mello, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mueca.

- Oh, ¿no es el libro del tipo cucaracha? – dijo Matt, reconociendo el volumen que su amigo había estado leyendo hacía tan solo unos minutos.

- ¿El tipo…cucaracha? – repitió Near.

- Ya he terminado con él, así que llévatelo. – dijo el rubio, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar al muchacho que se marchase.

Near abrió la boca para replicar, pero Matt se volvió a interponer, a sabiendas de que si Mello escuchaba alguna palabra más sobre el libro, se irritaría. No era la primera vez que se ponía de mal humor al descubrir que Roger consideraba que las lecturas de los dos muchachos más aventajados del orfanato debían ser las mismas. Mello odiaba ser infravalorado en general, y ser comparado con Near en particular.

- Esto…Near ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es L? – preguntó Matt, para sorpresa de los presentes.

- ¿Cómo…es L? – repitió el susodicho, con una expresión de ligera curiosidad muy poco habitual.

- Sí, físicamente, por ejemplo ¿cómo crees que es?

- Jamás le he visto, por lo que no es posible que conozca su aspecto. – razonó Near.

- No intentes preguntarle a él, Matt – se burló Mello, con una sonrisa torcida – La imaginación no entra dentro de su puzzle. – añadió señalándose la sien.

Near meditó un instante antes de volver a hablar.

- Pero si me preguntas lo que imagino, en ese caso…- alcanzó el bolígrafo del pelirrojo y una hoja de papel que había sobre la mesa, y comenzó a dibujar en silencio.

Matt fue rápidamente a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro del muchacho de pelo blanquecino, y Mello acabó por imitarlo luego de pasar unos segundos fingiendo que no le importaba.

- Quizás exista esta posibilidad. – dijo Near, ahora que había terminado de dar trazos y le tendía el papel al pelirrojo.

- Um… Near, no es que quiera interferir con tu creatividad y eso pero…- Matt señaló el dibujo, y le mostró una expresión curiosa - ¿Por qué no es humano?

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, mientras retorcía entre los dedos un blanco mechón.

- Simplemente, es una posibilidad. – acabó por responder, encogiéndose de hombros de forma casi imperceptible.

Matt sonrió divertido, y Mello rodó los ojos tras chistar débilmente. Resultaba obvio que la probabilidad de que L fuera un dragón de ojos deformes con una L tatuada en la cara era prácticamente cero, salvo que se tratara de un cruce genético producido por un laboratorio de forma ilegal. Y eso, definitivamente, no entraba en la cabeza de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

Claro que Near, no era un cualquiera.

- Bueno, al menos es una opción más viable que la de Mello.- rió el pelirrojo.

- ¡¿En qué parte es _eso_ más viable?! – le gritó el rubio, echándole un brazo al cuello y zarandeándolo.

- Bueno, es más probable que L lleve una máscara de Gozilla a que se parezca a ti.- continuó riendo Matt, a lo que Mello respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Mientras se peleaban con no demasiada seriedad, Near optó por sacar un cubo de Rubik que había en su bolsillo, y se sentó en el suelo sobre la alfombra. El libro de tapas verdes permanecía junto a él, pero no demasiado cerca, como si esperara a que Mello cambiara de idea y lo fuera a reclamar en cualquier momento.

- La diferencia entre ambas teorías sería de un 0,5 por ciento aproximadamente.- comentó Near como para sí, en referencia a lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

Matt y Mello dejaron de agredirse y se volvieron a mirar al muchacho que continuaba sentado con los ojos pendientes de los pequeños cuadrados de colores.

- A veces me gustaría golpearle. – gruñó el rubio, y Matt simplemente se rió.

De pronto, unos pasos seguidos de una voz ronca interrumpió en su particular teatro.

- Oh, muchachos, estabais aquí. Os he estado buscando.

Al volverse vieron a Roger, que entraba en la biblioteca con paso lento y expresión algo cansada. Esperaron en silencio a que se acercara hasta ellos, pues era una situación poco habitual, ya que por norma general, eran los niños del orfanato quienes buscaban a Roger y no al contrario.

- Tenemos visita y todos se han reunido en el comedor. – aclaró el hombre al percatarse de las expresiones curiosas de los niños – Solo faltáis vosotros tres.

Mello puso una mueca, cuando los ruidosos residentes de Wammy's House se reunían, estar en la misma habitación podía llegar a ser una autentica tortura. No le sorprendía que Roger hubiera usado cualquier excusa para alejarse de allí durante unos minutos.

- ¿Qué visita? – se interesó Matt.

- Ryu. – replicó Roger, ahora que ya había dado media vuelta y se alejaba en dirección a la puerta. – Será mejor que os deis prisa o se acabará el pastel de chocolate.- les advirtió antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Pastel de chocolate! – exclamó Mello con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Quién es Ryu? – preguntó Matt, mirando al muchacho rubio que ya había empezado a recoger sus cosas precipitadamente.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Es ese tío raro que viene de vez en cuando. – Mello se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Near y cogió el pequeño libro que descansaba en el suelo, como si ignorara que unos minutos antes le había dicho que se lo llevara. Near no dijo nada al respecto. – Estuvo viviendo aquí cuando era niño, Roger dice que por eso le gusta venir a visitarnos.

Matt frunció el ceño, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

- Ya sabes, ese que lleva el pelo encrespado – indicó el rubio moviendo las manos sobre su cabeza – El que se sienta en las sillas como si fuera un mono.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ese que tiene unas ojeras que le llegan hasta las rodillas? – dijo Matt, a lo que Mello asintió con un gesto. – Sí, ahora le recuerdo. Parece muy inteligente, pero… ¿le has visto coger el teléfono? Es como si le fueran a contagiar la peste sólo por tocarlo.

Los dos muchachos se encaminaban ya hacia la puerta, y Near les seguía a pocos pasos.

- ¿Te imaginas que L se pareciera a Ryu? – exclamó el pelirrojo.

Mello y Matt estallaron en carcajadas.

- Creo que esa posibilidad es menor que la de que L sea una cucaracha. – apostilló el rubio con una mueca divertida.

- ¿Tú que crees, Near? – rió Matt, volviéndose a mirar al muchacho que iba tras ellos.

- La probabilidad es menor a un cinco por ciento. – opinó luego de guardar silencio unos segundos. – Pero sigue siendo viable.

- ¿Estás de broma? Antes lloverían piedras. - gruñó Mello con desdén. – Tienes casi tantas ideas estúpidas como Linda.

- ¿Tantas ideas estúpidas como Linda? – dijo el pelirrojo – Oh, te refieres a cuando ella sugirió que Near y tú podríais ser buenos amigos, incluso una buena pareja…

El rubio miró a su amigo con expresión molesta. Recordaba perfectamente lo que aquella irritante niña le había dicho esa misma mañana, y cómo él le había replicado diciendo "antes tendrán que llover piedras sobre mi cabeza y provocarme un daño cerebral severo" mientras acompañaba la frase con una mueca amenazante.

- Pero si ambas ideas son igual de absurdas, tendrán las misma probabilidades de ser ciertas ¿no? Eso significa que si Ryu fuera L…¿Mello y Near serían una pareja? – exclamó Matt, con expresión pensativa.

Mello no sabía como el muchacho pelirrojo había llegado a semejante conclusión, pero lo previno de volver a mencionarlo, atizándole sonoramente con el pequeño libro de tapas verdes en la cabeza.

- Deja de decir estupideces. – le advirtió ahora que habían alcanzado el final del pasillo. – Dios sabe lo que se le puede ocurrir a la estúpida de Linda si te escucha.

Inesperadamente, Mello le lanzó el libro a Near, quien lo recogió con torpeza una vez más, antes de que el rubio abriera la puerta del comedor y desapareciera con rapidez, probablemente en busca del trozo de pastel más cercano.

El muchacho pelirrojo se masajeó la sien con gesto dolorido, mientras Near tomaba de nuevo _La metamorfosis_ y lo acomodaba en su brazo, junto a su cubo de Rubik. Sabía que cuando Mello hubiera terminado de comer pastel, volvería a buscar el libro, y para entonces, era probable que Near ya lo hubiera leído.

Matt suspiró, no comprendía la actitud de Mello, y más parecía que estuviera manteniendo algún tipo de conversación silenciosa con Near por medio del libro.

- ¿No vas a entrar? – le preguntó curioso al muchacho de pelo blanquecino, que se había quedado inmóvil junto a la puerta – ¿En qué estás pensando?

- En que es una agradable posibilidad.- replicó Near con una inusual sonrisa.

El pelirrojo cabeceó, mientras se preguntaba a qué posibilidad se refería.

¿A la posibilidad de que a Linda se le ocurriera alguna estúpida idea?

¿A que Ryu fuera L?

¿O a que Mello y Near pudieran llegar a ser pareja?

Matt no lo sabía, pero todas eran igualmente absurdas, por no decir que ninguna de ellas le parecía particularmente "agradable".

- ¿A qué posibilidad te refieres, Near?

Y cuando el muchacho volvió a sonreírle con aquella expresión que le provocaba escalofríos, Matt supo que no tendría que haber preguntado a Near sobre su idea de cosas posiblemente agradables.

* * *

Seguro que podéis imaginaros cosas que Near encontraría agradables jujuju

A pesar de lo que hayan dicho Matt y Mello, la autora adora a L ;) También debe añadir que al final de este fic la autora llevó a Matt al hospital más cercano con una severa conmoción cerebral provocada por los golpes recibidos por parte de Mello. xP

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
